


Lambert Slick

by sylvainjosegautier



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character Death, Knotting, Lambert Slick, M/M, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvainjosegautier/pseuds/sylvainjosegautier
Summary: Lambert is the Omega King
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Kudos: 16





	Lambert Slick

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST FROM FRIEND

lambert tt was so hrony. He had beensitti ng all day waiting for his love r **to come home and comein his ass**. his Hole was _leaking_ bedcuase he is a the Omega King of FODLAN. He cant take it anymlonger he is LEAKIGN all of over the floor; 

he grabe his phone and calsl up Rodrig yes he has a phoenne in the 1100s yes he lives in a fucking society 

”Please babe come home I am so slcick slick slick fro you I am leaking al over the castle and I need you to gcome hom I 

’m flooding the halls and the< maids can’;t clean up because there is so smuch slicck” Lameber nie Lambernie bernie Bernadetta . 

rodrifhue lisrtens to lambert beggignf on the fone and comes hme immediately. He wastraining in the woods but his Omega needed him so he. GDecided to disown hiis training liek he disowned his son and camehome to Bladidydyddydydyyddd caslte to **HELP HIS LEAKING SLICK OMEGA**

”Mys sexy Omega I am here”: he 

He annnnn announces his ariv al and goes to find ALmbert 

h 

there is drip·ping /ˈdripiNG/ Learn to pronounce noun 1\. fat that has melted and dripped from roasting meat, used in cooking. o adjective 1\. very wet. "dripping wet hair" 

coming from upstairs and Lambert is amoanign so rodrigue kno s he must go upstairs and KNOT lamert 

lambrt hear;s rod cming upstairs and is so excite;, 

HE IS LEAKING EVERYWHRRE AND HE NEDS HELP TO EB KNOTTED RIGHT NWO IT IS AN EMERGENCSY~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11` 

but Roddy never maeks it. When he was comjing up the stairs he slipped on the slick, it had made itss way down, stairs and he could avoid it at first but IT WAS coming down the hall and 

He scould not avoid it . hie slipped, tubmles down the stairs, tubmbling tumbling untol he hits his head and dies 

**R.I.P Rest In Pieces Peace Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius** Cause of Death: Omega Slick too slic k flooding the hall ways and killing him


End file.
